Deggial
by The Frozen Nightingale
Summary: What if instead of siding with Danny in Kindred Spirits, Danielle sticks with Vlad? Will he be able to convince Danielle that Vlad is not what he seems? Sort of an AU. Set at the end of Kindred Spirits and beyond. Discontinued as of February 25th, 2012.


**Hey all, this is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first time posting a story with confidence. I've had this idea in my head for the past two weeks, and I felt that I needed to write it out on paper...or on MSWord. Anyway, enjoy. The dialouge is pretty choppy as well as some of the scenes.**

**Also, for anyone who's curious. _"Deggial",_ or _"__Daǧǧāl",_ is an arabic word meaning "deceiver". I figured it would go well with the central theme of the story, and I wanted a unique title.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

**Chapter I: Deggial**

A slight wind brushed up against the lonely, mansion-sized cabin. The interior walls were creaking against the pressure and the window panes were shaking. Everything suddenly became silent as a boy passed through the walls, going to no specific destination.

_Where's the exit? _Danny thought as he passed through another wall. All the rooms looked alike to him. There were two bookcases in each corner, a stone fireplace, and various trophy-heads of wildlife in the Rockies.

_I have to get out of here before he finds me. It's only a matter of time at this point._ He suddenly stopped and held his head in an attempt to recover himself from the dizziness. The transformation machine drained almost half of his energy. Once he snapped out of his daze, he rose back into the air and phased into to the second floor. Shortly after, he fell back on his feet.

"Which way should I-" His dialogue was cutoff by an ectoplasmic beam from under the floor, and was sent into the wall on the far side of the room. He quickly regained composure and focused in on the attacker.

"You're not going anywhere," Danielle asserted as she fired another ecto beam at Danny.

Instinctively, he put up a shield, and ducked in cover. The beam shorted out when it hit the green barrier, and smoke arose from the impact point. Danny let the shield down, and looked up towards Danielle.

"Stop fighting. I know you're too weak to beat me," she snapped as she charged up for another attack.

"I don't want to fight you. Every time I fight a clone they turn to goo," Danny responded. She screamed when she noticed her feet began melting, and forcefully let the ball of energy dissipate. Danny balanced himself on his two feet and walked over to her.

"But, you're not mindless like those other clones." He finished as he put his hands up defensively. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then let my father have your morphed DNA, so he can save me."

"He's _not_ going to save you. He's using you. You're nothing but a messed up clone he's not going to clean up after," Danny concluded. He stared in her eyes as he finished his last sentence. He could see sadness, pain, remorse, hatred…

Anger getting the better of her, she reformed the ectoplasmic energy, despite the meltdown, and aimed it at Danny's stomach. Before he could react, he was sent flying back to the same spot he fell earlier. He was about to fall unconscious until he saw her approach him with fury in her eyes. He struggled to get to his feet, and defend himself, but his legs could not perform such a process.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny questioned with little coherence. He looked up to her with a sad expression.

"Why? He's my father. He gave me a life. Out of all the other clones, he chose me as his favourite. He cares about me, and still wants to perfect me," she retorted with more anger in her voice than before. Her hands began to glow green again, and the tension in the air grew darker.

"Trust me, he's using you. He only acts out for personal gain…" Danny grew dizzy again. He knew he won't stay awake much longer. "Please, I want to help you," His vision started fading; his world blurred.

"No, stop lying! None of that is true. He would never do such a thing," Danielle retaliated, and violently punched him in the stomach. His entire body fell to the floor leaving his entire form limp.

"And I'm going to prove it."

* * *

Vlad shifted through the analysis on the fifth clone experiment, searching for anything that may corrupt his chances at having a perfect half-ghost son. He continued to read it over, trying to find any error at all with needing Danny's mid-morph DNA.

_I've come along this far. I'm not going to let that brat ruin my chances at happiness_

The older hybrid strolled across the laboratory to one of his many computer terminals, and flicked the screen on. Maddie's hologram reappeared in front of the screen once his desktop loaded.

"Maddie, would you be a dear and bring up visuals of all security cameras in the house?"

The physical apparition heeded his commands silently and allowed the computer to display miniature windows of various camera angles in the house. There was a single camera in every room of the cabin. All the surveillances looked the same. Nothing was moving; everything was eerily quiet. Then he focused his attention on the second floor cameras, he soon noticed a disturbance in one of the rooms, more specifically, his lounging area.

On camera, there were two ghosts that Vlad immediately realized were Danny and Danielle. The cameras did not have a microphone, so he could only watch the visuals. The two specters were eyeing each other carefully. From what Vlad could see, it looked like Daniel was trying to persuade her that everything he said to her was a lie judging by both of their body language. Then, to Vlad's surprise, she struck Daniel with an ecto-blast, and he was sent flying back to the wall behind. He was about to faint when they appeared to be holding yet another conversation. Vlad shifted in his chair uncomfortably, and quietly noticed Danielle struck him again with a hard punch to the abdominal area. Vlad once again shifted in his chair to sit himself upright to see everything that was going on in the video. He gave a bright grin as she tossed the now unconscious Daniel over her shoulders and began to fly off.

_Looks like my experiment will turn out to be a success after all._

* * *

His vision slowly started to regain contrast. The world lit up and everything he saw began to crystallize. A shady room came into view; test tubes, papers, and all kinds of strange gadgets were lying around. His memories flooded back to him, and he instantly knew where he was, Vlad's Colorado house in the Rockies. He drifted his eyesight across the room. On the left, there was a broken pod, and shards of glass lay everywhere. On the opposite side of his current position was an exact duplicate of his ghost form. He could've sworn he was looking in a mirror, until he realized that he was human. His eyes moved downward, noticing a girl about the age of twelve…

"All secure, dad," The girl chimed in.

"Hmm, I still don't know how I'm going to get him to morph," The older ghost replied, stroking his chin. "…unless…unless you can overshadow him for me, dear; force the transformation." Vlad moved closer to her.

"But the last clone that tried that melted. What if it's too much?" She reasoned.

"Oh, you won't be."

"But what if-"

"You exist to _serve me_. Just. Do. It!"

A silent tear fell down her face as she summoned the familiar, white rings. When the transformation completed, she looked back up at the helpless Danny. He gave a slight gasp. He knew she was going to go through with it. And then, something struck her.

A boomerang came whirling out of nowhere and pelted the girl against her temple. She instantly dropped to the floor and struggled to get back to her feet while balancing. Once she was standing again, she searched around for the metallic object. Danny watched with confusion, and noticed the ground began to shake, as if an earthquake was occurring out of nowhere, similar to the boomerang.

The rumbling continued to get louder until a hovering space ship burst through the far wall, ramming Vlad against the cement in the process. A dark-skinned individual emerged from the machine and strapped a green and silver belt on the elder halfa causing him to revert to his human form. Another human surfaced out of the vehicle and aimed what appeared to be bright green lipstick at Danielle. She froze.

"Don't move. We know who you are," The female human snapped, still keeping her perfect aim on the young halfa.

"Vlad's all secure, Sam," The dark human revered as he sped across the room to where Danny was being held. He punched the 'release' button on the control panel. Glass shattered, and Danny's shackles were unlocked. He hopped out and transformed while in the air.

Danielle remained speechless.

"It's okay guys. I can take it from here," Danny said as he strolled to the center of the lab. He turned to face Danielle and narrowed his eyes. "You should probably leave."

He took a deep breath in, and released a wave of energy. Danielle snapped back to reality, and covered her ears in hope that it will shield her hearing. It was insufficient. She felt herself losing energy and coherence. A green puddle formed at her feet. She then focused all of her remaining energy to become intangible. Once her form was transparent, she phased through the ground.

Danny's Ghostly Wail persisted to decimate the lab until every scrap of Vlad's experiment becomes obsolete. Tables, beakers, computers and every other tool in the proximity were being thrown roughly to the wall. Danny could feel his strength rapidly deplete, so he cut off his attack and plunged to his knees; de-transforming in the process. He caught his breath and gazed at his work. Sam and Tucker arrived to his side to help him up. All three of them stared in every direction. Vlad was still unconscious, Danielle was nowhere to be seen, and the lab was in ruins. The atmosphere remained silent until Tucker broke out.

"Do you realize how much trouble we're in?"


End file.
